


Power Rangers Corsair Thunder - Opening

by orphan_account



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: F/M, Opening, PR Megaforce Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:56:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One year after the defeat of the Armada, the Megaforce Rangers have their separate ways. When the Neo-Armada appears they must reunite to fight these new foes and reclaim the powers stolen from them by Ulysses, the Emperor of the Neo-Armada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Rangers Corsair Thunder - Opening




End file.
